gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae: Squids of Time
Shantae: Squids of Time is a 2D side scrolling platform by WayForward. It's a sequel to Half-Genie Hero and shares the same art style from that game. The game will contain characters from Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Bomberman, Klonoa and Mr. Driller after WayForward purchases the IPs. Plot Squid Baron is fed up w/ Shantae causing him to send her to the 21st century. In the the 21st century, Shantae cannot use her genie powers and can only comeback home if she collects 25 squid children. Modes * Boss Marathon-Simlar to The arena from Kirby Super Star, this mode will allow you to fight every boss in the main mode. * Rottytops World Tour-Similar to Dedede World Tour from Kirby Triple Deluxe, You play as Rottytops and travel the worlds from the game while trying to get a good time. This mode contains extra bosses not featured in Shantae's story. You can also help give Rottytops enough jelly to summon her brothers to aid her. * Partner Boss Marathon-This mode will allow you to play as Shantae's allys that helped her on her quest. contains bosses from the main mode and Rotty's and contains a bonus boss * Ultra Boss Marathon-A harder version of the other 2 that contains a final showdown w/ Squid Baron. Worlds Partners Partners other than Rottytops are playable in Partner World Tour. Rottytops is playable in her mode and partner world tour. * Sky-Colleen Clikenbear (Suttle Town) * Anna Hottenmeyer (Mr. Driller)-Andrea Libman (City) * Twitch and Vinegar-Luci Christian (Twitch) and Jamie Marchi (Vinegar) (Hotel) * Von Clutch (Crash)-Brittany Karbowski(Von Clutch's Motor World) * Human Rottytops-Andrea Libman (School) * Rottytops-Jad Saxton (Scuttle Town Wrecked) * Abner Cadaver-Jerry Jewell (Rottytops World Tour) * Poe-Chris Cason (Rottytops World Tour) Other Characters * Bolo (Ian Sinclair) * Mayor Suttlebutt (Chris Cason) * Uncle Minic (Bill Fylnn) * Save Guy (Chris Ayres) * Moneybags (Sypro) (Mike Pollock) * Chick Gizzardlips (Crash)(Chuck Huber) * Stew (Crash) (Monica Rial) * Passadena O'Possum (Crash) (Laura Bailey) * Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (Maurice LaMarche) (He takes over Willy Wumpa Cheeks' Job) * Park Drones (Crash) (Christina Vee, Chris Cason, Chris Ayres, Andrea Libman, Luci Christian, Jamie Marchi, Matt Besser, Monica Rial, Alexis Tipton, Patrick McKenna, Ian James Corlett and Mike Pollock) * N. Gin (Crash) (voice-less cameo during a Die-O-Rama when Shantae briefly turned in to him while breaking potions in school) Amiibo Support The will support the same Amiibo line as Crash Bandicoot: Tasmanian Resort w/ the additions of the Smash 5 Susumu Hori, Anna Hottenmeyer, Lolo, Coco Bandicoot and Ripper Roo amiibos. Each one will give Shantae powers and pallets based on the amiibo you scan. Remixes * She Got Moves-Shantae: Risky's Revenge * Do You Want to Dance with Anna-Mr. Driller G * Track and The Beanstalk (main theme)-Crash Tag Team Racing * Boss Fight-Bomberman Generation * Rave in The Grave-Shantae & The Pirate's Curse * Boss Race-Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament * Menu-Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits * Mermaid Waterfall-Shantae: Half Genie Hero * Desert Sandstorm-Shantae: Half Genie Hero * Go-Mr. Driller series * Radical-Bomberman Hero * Rings of Uranus (main theme)-Crash Tag Team Racing * Turfs Up-Crash of The Titans * World 1-Klonoa Wii * Canoe Mini Game-Bomberman Land Touch * Twinsanity Island-Crash Twinsanity Trivia * This will be the first Shantae game to feature cutscenes. It would make scene to show some moments where she feels like a fish out of water in our time. * This is also the first game were you can attack/abuse the people you talk to. Similar to CTTR. * This game will features Gags & Die-O-Ramas that where similar to the ones from CTTR. Category:Games Category:Video Games